Cody Runnels
Cody Garrett Runnels (born June 30, 1985)http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cody_Rhodes#cite_note-slam-3is an American professional wrestler signed to WWE, better known by his ring name Cody Rhodes. Rhodes is currently signed to the Saturday Night SmackDo wn! brand where is engaged in a rivalry with long time on screen (and off) best friend, John Cena. Runnels is the half-brother of Goldust as well as the son of Dusty Rhodes, and worked as a referee in his father's promotion during high school. He is also the nephew of professional wrestlers, Jerry Sags and Fred Ottman, and the godson of Magnum T.A..http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cody_Rhodes#cite_note-OWOW-1 Runnels started wrestling professionally in 2006, using his real name, wrestling for Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW). Where he received from training from the likes of Al Snow, Ray Lloyd and Bruno Saas. Rhodes made his Monday Night RAW debut in July 2007 and stayed strong with the WWE until December 2008 where he decided to take a hiatus from the business. This seemed out of the ordinary for someone like Rhodes so young and so fresh in their careers, even getting a chance to get in ther with the likes of Randy Orton and possibly start a faction with the Viper. But Cody's hiatus wasn't long lived as he made his return to the WWE on May 6, 2009. Rhodes was then signed to the Saturday Night SmackDown! brand where he went onto win various Championship's such as the WWE United States Championship and the Tag Team Championship's with Ted DiBiase Jr. Moving to Monday Night RAW later that year, Runnels found success in the largest way possible capturing the WWE Championship at the 2010 Pay-Per View New Year's Revolution. Cody went onto defend that Championship before vacating it due to injury suffered at the hands of his own brother, Goldust! After vacating the Championship it was deemed that Cody would still be able to participate in his first of two, Main Event slots at WrestleMania, the first coming at WrestleMania 26 and the second the next year at WrestleMania 27. Earlier in 2011 Cody went onto become the WWE World Heavyweight Champion at the Royal Rumble Pay-Per View which he then defended in the Main Event of WrestleMania 27 against Papydum. It would be awhile before the youngest member of the Rhodes line tasted gold again, but he did at the June 2012 Pay-Per View Invasion where he became a two-time WWE World Heavyweight Champion . Upon losing the Championship to Jon Moxley in September of that yeat, Rhodes took some time off to deal with his personal life and some issues making their presence known. Although he was still heavily involved with the company, including various NXT training sessions due to his family home being located in Tampa, Florida. Returning to the ring in March 2013 Cody aligned himself with the Alliance, starting a brewing feud between himself and good friend inside and out of the ring, John Cena. The two went on to face off at WrestleMania 29 earlier this year, where Rhodes was declared the winner via count-out. Amatuer Wrestling Career Runnels had a successful high school wrestling career, attending Lassiter High School in Marietta, Georgia.[3] He placed sixth in the 171 lb (78 kg) division as a sophomore.[4] As a junior, Runnels won the Georgia state tournament at 189 lb (86 kg) in 2003, and successfully defended the title in his senior year.[4] Runnels had planned to wrestle collegiately at Pennsylvania State University, but decided to become a professional wrestler instead.[5] During his time in high school, Runnels also acted as a referee in his father's Turnbuckle Championship Wrestling promotion.[6] After graduating from high school, Runnels attended an acting school.[7] Section heading Write the second section of your page here.